Up to now, there is known a data transmission/reception system using radio communications to perform data transmission from a transmission device to a plurality of reception devices, in which data is transmitted by using a frame including synchronization information, address information for identifying and calling a reception device to which the data is to be transmitted from among the plurality of reception devices, and the data addressed to the reception device (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).